


Seven Kisses

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Based on Sexy Zone Event 18022017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: Ciuman pertama mereka murni sebuah keingintahuan. Musim dingin di akhir tahun 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Ide didapat berdasarkan pernyataan Fuma dalam Sexy Zone event 18/2/2017 kalau dia dan Kento sudah pernah berciuman tujuh kali.)

Ciuman pertama mereka murni sebuah keingintahuan.

Musim dingin di akhir tahun 2008.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seven Kisses: First Kiss**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Eh?” Fuma berkedip. “Di rumahmu sedang tidak ada orang?”

Kento mengangguk, sembari mengambil botol minum di sampingnya. Rehearsal ketiga untuk Shounen Club nanti baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dan rehearsal berikutnya dimulai setengah jam lagi, sehingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk berselonjor di lantai sembari pendinginan dan melepas lelah. “Orangtuaku sedang menghadiri pernikahan saudara sepupuku sekarang di Nagoya, dan baru saja mereka e-mail, berkata mereka akan menginap sehari di sana,” ia menenggak air dari botol minumnya sebelum melanjutkan “rasanya jadi malas pulang nanti... pasti sepi sekali. Ya, bukannya sekali dua kali sih, aku pulang dan tidak ada orang di rumah.”

“Ah, bagaimana kalau menginap di rumahku?” Fuma tersenyum. “Besok akhir pekan, daripada sendirian, kan?”

Kali ini gantian Kento yang berkedip. “Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Memangnya kenapa?” Fuma tertawa kecil, sebelum mendadak bersemangat hingga memajukan badannya. “Nanti kita bisa main _game_ sampai malam! Atau, mungkin nanti kita terlalu capek, ya... Yah, Kento-kun pulangnya lusa saja, biar besok kita main sepuasnya.”

“Eh, apa benar tidak apa-apa begitu?” Kento ikut tertawa. “Aku juga tidak bawa baju atau apapun.”

“Gampang, bisa pinjam bajuku, dan di rumahku banyak handuk cadangan, kok... nanti kita mampir _konbini_ saja beli sikat gigi. Apa lagi ya? Paling itu aja, kan?”

Kento hening sejenak, memainkan botol di tangannya, berpikir. “Kalau gitu kamu izin dulu sama orangtuamu, baru aku mau kalau diizinkan.”

Fuma tertawa lagi. “Teman dari sekolahku kadang menginap, biasa saja. Bukan masalah... aku nanti telepon ke rumah dulu, deh. Tapi pasti boleh, kok.”

Yang diajak mengulum senyum. “Oke, kalau begitu.”

***

Kento tidak pernah datang ke rumah Fuma sebelumnya; sehingga sedikit banyak ia cukup terkejut dengan betapa hangat dan ramahnya keluarga Fuma.

Ibu yang lembut, ayah yang akrab—ia baru kali ini berkunjung namun ayah Fuma sudah beberapa kali menepuk kepalanya saat mereka makan bersama, seakan ia sudah seperti anak sendiri. Sementara terhadap putranya sendiri? Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali sang ayah menggoda putra tertuanya itu, yang paling Kento ingat terutama di bagian “Fuma sering cerita tentangmu. Katanya kamu...” yang langsung dibalas dengan “Ayah, tolong berhenti.” Dari Fuma, disambut tawa dari sang ayah—dan adik laki-laki Fuma yang masih berusia sekitar 4-5 tahun, yang awalnya nampak pemalu, namun lama-lama selalu berusaha ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Bahkan sang adiklah yang langsung ribut mau mengambilkan handuk baru ketika Fuma berkata pada Kento untuk mandi duluan. Manis sekali.

Dan kini mereka sudah sama-sama berbaring sembari mengobrol di atas tempat tidur Fuma yang luas—sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi mereka sudah berkali-kali merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam, mulai dari main _game_ berbagai judul, atau menonton film bersama, tapi seperti ekspektasi Fuma sebelumnya, mereka terlalu letih. Hari yang panjang. Mengobrol tentang sekolah masing-masing, _jimusho_ , membicarakan sesama teman, menertawakan banyak hal.

Dan akhirnya, seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, entah apa awal bicaranya, sampai jadi...

“Kento-kun sudah pernah ciuman, belum?”

Mereka sama-sama berbaring menghadap langit-langit, sehingga Kento tidak dapat melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur. “Belum. Aku tidak pernah punya pacar.”

“EH?!” Yang lebih muda satu tahun langsung bangun hingga duduk di atas kasur. “Tidak pernah pacaran?”

Kento tertawa, sambil menatap lawan bicaranya, dan mengulum senyum. “Apa-apaan reaksi itu, aku bisa tersinggung, lho.”

Gantian Fuma yang canggung. “Bu-bukan begitu, karena... yah, aku pikir Kento-kun sudah pernah punya atau sedang punya, gitu.”

Kento tertawa lebih keras. “Darimana, sih, lihatnya?”

Fuma hanya tertawa kecil.

Kento ikut duduk. “Kau sendiri? Pernah?”

“Tidak pernah juga.”

“Pacaran?”

Fuma menghela napas. “Sekolahku isinya laki-laki semua, jadi...”

“Ah.... paham-paham.” Kento tertawa kecil. “Yah, kamu masih 14 tahun, perjalananmu masih panjang.”

Fuma meninju lengan Kento pelan. “Kau cuma lebih tua satu tahun dariku, tidak pantas bicara begitu.”

“Maaf, maaf,” Kento tertawa, sebelum ponselnya berbunyi, e-mail masuk. Kento meraih ponselnya dari atas meja di samping tempat tidur Fuma. _E-mail_ dari ibunya, menanyakan kabarnya. Kento membalasnya, dan ketika akhirnya ia menekan tombol “kirim”, Fuma akhirnya bersuara lagi.

“Kento-kun, kau penasaran tidak, rasanya ciuman itu seperti apa?”

“Eh?” Kento mendongak dari ponselnya, dan Fuma menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menyambutnya. Ia berkedip sekali, sebelum menjawab. “Yah... kadang penasaran, sih? Kenapa?”

Hening.

Fuma masih menunduk.

Kento bingung.

Kenapa ia jadi tegang begini? Kento menelan ludah.

“Maafkan aku!” Fuma mendadak berteriak, mengagetkan Kento, sebelum yang bersangkutan buru-buru menarik selimut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Suara Fuma berikutnya terdengar samar, teredam oleh selimut. “Selamat tidur!”

“O-Oi—” Kento berusaha menarik dan membuka selimut itu, namun percuma karena Fuma mencengkramnya dengan keras. “Kenapa kau?” Kento tertawa kecil.

Yang di dalam selimut masih diam. Kento memutar otak.

“Kalau kamu begitu, bagaimana nanti aku tidur?” kata Kento lembut, menepuk-nepuk Fuma yang tertutup selimut. “Tidak dikasih selimut nih jadinya? Aku jadi tidur pakai jaket aja, ya?”

Berhasil. Fuma membuka selimutnya perlahan; menampilkan anak itu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah yang masih memerah. Ia masih menunduk, seakan tidak berani menatap wajah Kento. Kento tersenyum geli. “Duh, sampai berantakan begini, coba bercermin deh, lucu banget,” katanya sambil merapikan rambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Fuma diam saja, sebelum berbisik lirih. “Maaf...”

“Kenapa minta maaf, sih? Dasar aneh.”

Fuma langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan hingga suaranya yang berikutnya teredam. Meskipun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kento tetap terkejut.

“Karena aku sempat berpikir ingin mencobanya denganmu.”

Hening kembali.

Kento tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bersuara sedikitpun, hanya bunyi detak jam di dinding dan desir suara penghangat ruangan. Kento benar-benar bingung. Entah berapa lama sudah berlalu, sebelum tiba-tiba Fuma bersuara. “Aku mengatakannya... astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan? Pasti sekarang kau benci dan sangat jijik padaku.” Dengan suara kecil khas anak-anaknya, disela dengan beberapa isak tangis.

Oh.

Kento merasa hatinya luruh seketika.

“Ya ampun, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu sama sekali.” Kento meraih tangan Fuma, menariknya menjauhi wajah Fuma; wajah yang memerah, dengan mata yang kini memandangnya, penuh dengan air mata yang jatuh setiap pemiliknya berkedip... bibir yang...

Kento merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, menatap bibir Fuma dan kedua mata Fuma yang basah bergantian, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Fuma tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya terus memandangnya dan beberapa kali berkedip perlahan. Kento merasakan berbagai emosi merasuki dirinya, antara gugup, bingung, dan...

.... ia mencium Fuma lembut.

Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, diam-diam Kento terkejut dengan sensasinya. Kento dapat merasakan napas Fuma yang mendadak berhenti—ia memejamkan mata. Diam-diam ia tidak menyangka kalau sebuah ciuman akan selembut ini, ia tidak menyangka kalau hanya sebuah ciuman saja bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya rileks, atau kalau ciuman pertamanya adalah teman yang baru saja beberapa minggu lalu sudah mulai ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Ia melepaskan ciumannya perlahan dan membuka matanya—penglihatan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah Fuma yang juga sedang memejamkan mata. Kento ingin berkata “manis sekali...” kalau saja tidak karena jantungnya yang berdetak kuat hingga menyesakkan dadanya.

Fuma juga membuka matanya—sebelum menghembuskan napas yang daritadi ia tahan, dan mulai terengah-engah. Kento yakin Fuma sama gugupnya dengan dia. Fuma menatap mata Kento, dan Kento menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

“Kalau cuma bicara saja menurutmu menjjijikkan, berarti sekarang aku lebih menjijikkan darimu, kan.”

Fuma berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum mengulum senyum, dan Kento tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Fuma. “Jangan menangis, kamu jelek kalau menangis.”

Fuma menggenggam tangan Kento—Kento dapat merasakan tangan Fuma yang tremor—sebelum anak itu melepasnya, menggantinya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, dan menjatuhkan dirinya dan Kento hingga mereka berdua terbaring di kasur.

Fuma melepas pelukannya, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Kento, sebelum memajukan dirinya, balas mencium bibir Kento satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Ketika Fuma makin mendekat hingga ia sudah memeluk Kento lagi dan hendak menciumnya untuk keempat kalinya, Kento menahannya. Kento tersenyum, apalagi ketika ia merasakan napas Fuma yang makin cepat. “Kau pun mulai merasakannya, kan? Kurasa... tidak baik untuk kita jika melanjutkan ini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.”

Fuma terdiam, dan kemudian mulai nampak salah tingkah, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kento masih tersenyum, sebelum mendekatkan kepala Fuma ke dadanya, memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya. Kento dapat merasakan Fuma yang balas memeluknya, masuk lebih dalam ke dada Kento, menghirup napas dalam-dalam di sana.

Kento menghela napas lega ketika merasakan anak dalam pelukannya mulai tenang.

Dan berikutnya, Kento lupa pada titik mana ia mulai tertidur.

***

Hari berikutnya, suasana terasa sangat canggung.

Kento awalnya bersikap seperti sebelumnya, namun reaksi Fuma sangat canggung sehingga Kento tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri untuk ikut rikuh, sampai akhirnya Kento memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja pagi itu dengan alasan bohong berupa ibunya yang tiba lebih cepat dan mendapati kura-kura peliharaan mereka sakit, meski akhirnya pulang sedikit lebih siang karena ibu Fuma memaksanya untuk tinggal dan sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Ibu Fuma menyuruh Fuma untuk mengantar Kento hingga stasiun, dan ia melakukannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Fuma tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kento dibalas dengan jawaban-jawaban pendek. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang ia lakukan semalam itu salah? Perasaan dan pikiran Kento berkecamuk.

Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di stasiun dan sudah waktunya berpisah, Fuma mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menohok dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hati-hati di jalan, _Nakajima_.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

Apa?

Kento menyuarakan isi hatinya. “Eh?”

Fuma berdehem. “Aku harus pulang, aku belum kasih makan anjingku, biasanya itu tugasku di rumah.” Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kento merasakan nyeri di salah satu sudut hatinya. Fuma melambaikan tangannya canggung. “Aku pulang dulu, ya. _Bye_ , Nakajima.”

“O-Oke...”

Hal yang terakhir Kento ingat dari semua kejadian itu adalah Fuma yang berjalan pulang, punggung yang terus-menerus ia lihat dari stasiun sampai benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga 2014 pun hadir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seven Kisses: First Kiss**

**To be continued**


End file.
